


30 day OTP Challenge (NSFW ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))

by MeanMrMustard



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Blowjobs, Bottom!Paul McCartney, First Times, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Top!John Lennon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanMrMustard/pseuds/MeanMrMustard
Summary: Hello! This is my attempt at the 30 day NSFW challenge!I probably will upload one when i want to, so you probably wont get one a day, maybe two a day etc etc.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 27
Kudos: 119





	1. 1. Cuddles (naked)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the list of stuffs
> 
> 1\. Cuddles (naked)  
> 2\. Kissing (naked)  
> 3\. First Time  
> 4\. Masturbation  
> 5\. Blowjob  
> 6\. Clothed getting off  
> 7\. Dressed/Naked (half naked)  
> 8\. Skype sex  
> 9\. Against the wall  
> 10\. Doggy style  
> 11\. Dom/Sub  
> 12\. Fingering  
> 13\. Rimming  
> 14\. 69  
> 15\. Sweet and passionate  
> 16\. In a public place  
> 17\. On the floor  
> 18\. Morning lazy sex  
> 19\. Outdoors  
> 20\. Your own kink  
> 21\. Shower sex  
> 22\. On the desk  
> 23\. Trying new position  
> 24\. Shy  
> 25\. With toys  
> 26\. Boring sex  
> 27\. Rough/biting/scratches  
> 28\. Roleplaying  
> 29\. With food  
> 30\. Whatever you want

The couple laid there together, both coming down from their intense orgasms, stupid grins on both their lips. 

Paul rolled himself over to face John, pressing himself against the man's chest, "Hm, tha' was good.." he whispered into the crevice between John's shoulder and neck, kissing the junction gently.

The older lad chuckled quietly, "It was." He snaked his arms around the milky white waist of Paul, pulling him even closer, before reaching up to pull the thick duvet over them both, causing Paul to hum and nuzzle the side of John's face like a cat.

They stayed there for a while until they fell asleep, legs tangled together, sharing body heat, cuddling close.


	2. Kissing (Naked)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissy kissy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy 💕

The night was young, around 12-1am, Paul had lost track of time about 5 beers ago, the only thing on his mind being the handsome man splayed out before him, giving him a suggestive look, beckoning him over. 

Paul stumbled across the room, dropping his jacket, shoes and tie off along the way, crawling up to the auburn haired man with wide and curious eyes, pupils blown with lust. He positioned himself so that he was slotted between John's spread thighs, their foreheads pressed together, staring longingly into each other's eyes. "Hi." Paul couldn't stop himself from grinning like a little kid at the way John looked at him, with such need yet so much love. 

"'Ello." John pulled a stupid face and laughed, making Paul chuckle and connect their lips, the kiss starting slow and steady, shy almost. 

Things quickly escalated, John's hands coming up to unbutton Paul's dress shirt, pushing it down and off his shoulders, his hands drifting across Paul's chest. Paul did the same to John, undressing him quickly, wanting the man to be naked as soon as was possible. 

Through his drunken state, Paul couldn't manage to unbuckle his belt, growling in frustration. The other man watched this in amusement, finally reaching over to do it himself, slowly pulling his pants and boxers down, watching hungrily as Paul's dick sprang free from its cotton cage. 

"So hard for me, aye doll?" He muttered against Paul's lips, taking his bottom lip between his teeth, sucking on it gently, earning a whimper from Paul. They kissed for a while long, grinding up against eachother, moaning loudly and without any shame, before a knock on the door startled them, panic flooding their systems.

"Will you two shut it? Some of us are trying to sleep!" A thick scouse accent came from the other side of the door, sounding very pissed off about his sleep being disturbed. "Randy bastards." John heard the voice growl before treading back down the hallway and back into his room. 

John bursted into laughter, the man's laugh filling the room. Paul on the other hand blushed a deep red and hid his face in his hands, wanting to disappear from the world. 

After John had calmed down he turned to Paul, his hand settling on his inner thigh, "Guess we'll just have t'be quiet then.." he smirked, leaning in to kiss Paul again.


	3. 3. First time

Paul laid on the bed, his chest heaving as he awaited John to prepare him, looking up at the handsome teddy boy with wide eyes, his hands gripping the white bed sheet, trying to will away his nerves.

After months of dating, John and Paul were finally going to have sex. This would be Paul's first time, not only getting it up the arse, but also in general, he had never had sex with anyone before. The thought scared him slightly, what if he didn't like it? What if it hurt? Would John stop or keep going despite it hurting Paul? Questions ran through Paul's mind, making him panic, was he really ready to do this? He thought he had been, but now he was having doubts.

"Paulie? Are you okay, love?" John's voice broke through the fog of thoughts, acting as a light in the darkness, bringing Paul back to reality. "We don't have to do this if you don't want. We can stop anytime." He said, and Paul was shocked to hear no mockery or amusement in his voice, he was being serious and sincere with Paul, truly caring about the latter. 

Paul shook his head, "N-No! I'm fine, jus' a bit nervous s'all." He admitted, looking down at his hands, "Will you be gentle?" He whispered, embarrassed about the question, worried about John's reaction.

The older man smiled and nodded, cupping Paul's cheek with his hand, making him look up at John, "I promise I'll be gentle, an' if you want me t'stop just say and I will, okay?" He said, gently rubbing circles into Paul's cheek, soothing the boy who was looking up at him with such adoration and love it made John's heart skip a beat.

Paul nodded, "Y-yeah, okay.." he whispered, giving John a smile before leaning up to gently kiss him. John's fingers pressed against Paul's entrance, pressing a lubed up finger inside of him. The latter moved in discomfort, weak moans escaping his lips as he got used to the feeling of John's finger wriggling its way into him. 

"You okay?" The older whispered, raising his eyebrow. "Yeah, keep going-" Paul breathed, his eyes falling shut as John added another finger into him, giving him a second to adjust to the feeling before he began to scissor him open, stretching the boy so that the actual sex wouldn't be painful. 

A surprised moan escaped the younger boy's lips, gasping as John moved the digits in and out of him, getting used to the strange sensation. "M-More, please Johnny." He panted, pushing back on his hand, John obeyed and slid in a third finger, curling them up against the hot walls they were engulfed by, searching for a specific bundle of nerves.

He knew that he had found them when Paul's eyes rolled to the back of his head, his back arching off the bed and a loud cry echoed around the room, going straight to John's dick. "John!! Do that again! Please!" He mewled, his hands gripping onto the sheets as if they were a life line, the only thing keeping him from orgasming there and then.

John did so, wanting this to be a night that Paul would never forget, he wanted Paul to think of him fucking him everytime he masturbated, think of John's touch as he touched himself. Long for John's dick for as long as the boy lived. John also wanted Paul's first time to be good. He wanted Paul to remember his first time having sex somewhere down the line, when he was old and gray, and smile, thinking about how good it had been. "You sound so good, babe." He breathed, "So good for me." John finally added a fourth and final digit, fucking them slowly into Paul, spreading then out gently to stretch out Paul's coin slot. 

He did this until he decided Paul was prepared enough, pulling all his fingers out and wiping them on the bed, reaching for the lubricant once again, spreading a good amount on his dick before turning to his partner, lining himself up. "You ready?" 

Paul groaned, nodding eagerly. "Yes, get on with it!" He was painfully hard, his dick red and leaking against his stomach, begging for attention of any kind. He wanted John inside of him as soon as he could, wanting to feel the older boy fuck into him, make Paul his. 

"I want you to fuck me, John." 

That was all it took for John to push into Paul, his hands resting on his hips, gripping them hard. A low, guttural groan came from John as his dick was enveloped in the velvety feel of Paul, "So tight for me, doll.." he breathed, leaning forward to kiss Paul's lips.

Paul shifted under his lover trying to get used to John inside of him, he was much bigger than Paul had anticipated, it was on the verge of painful as John continued to slide in. "W-wait!" Paul needed a second to calm himself down, getting overwhelmed quickly.

"Am I hurting you? Are you okay? We can stop still if you want-" John blurted out question after question, stress after stress, concern after concern. Paul did appreciate this a lot though, reminding him that this was his boyfriend who truly did care. 

"I jus' need a second to adjust-Hold on." He breathed, his eyes closing, trying to make his body relax. John waited patiently through this, never pushing in, just staying still, waiting for Paul's word to continue. He rubbed up and down Paul's sides, a gentle gesture which helped to make the younger relax, much to both their delight. A few moments passed before Paul finally nodded, "Okay, you can move now..." he whispered, looking up at John with half lidded yet very aware eyes, trusting John with his body completely. 

Paul knew that John would never hurt him purposefully, the older boy loved Paul far too much to ever do that, so he let John push in further, a small groan leaving his mouth.

When John was fully in he waited once more, giving Paul more time to adjust, though this time he leaned down to trace his aquiline nose down his jaw, gently kissing his pulse point. "You're doing so good, Paul." He smiled, letting out a surprised moan as Paul clenched around him. 

"C'mon, start moving-fuck me, love, please." Paul moaned, his eyes squeezing shut when John pulled out, his moans getting louder and louder, more desperate the more John thrusted into him. 

The lovers moved together in unison, moaning into eachother's mouths with no embarrassment or shame whatsoever. The bed hit the wall with a quiet thump, leaving an indent that Jim McCartney would ask Paul about, but only get a nervous laugh and shrug as an answer. 

Paul's hands pulled and tugged on John's hair, pulling him up into a passionate and love filled kiss, pouring his entire heart out in the kiss. "H-Harder, mmmh, yesyesyes, oh god yes!" The boy mewled, trying to pull John even further against him, wanting to be as close to the rebellious teddy boy as he could. 

Paul knew he was done for when John's hand found its way to his throbbing erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts, squeezing it every time his hips hit Paul's. Paul nearly cried when he came, his vision flashing white, his head thrown back, crying out John's name. 

The next thing he knew he was being held against John's chest in a warm embrace. John's hand running through his hair in a soothing and calming motion. "You're okay baby, I've got you, love." John whispered, a dumb grin on his face. Paul felt completely content. His chest was filled with butterflies and warmth, he felt ecstatic yet incredibly tired at the same time. 

"Thank you for uh...that." he chuckled, smiling up at John, reaching his hand up so that he could cup his jaw for a moment, before sliding his hand back down. 

"Hmm, was my pleasure, doll." He mumbled, nuzzling the side of Paul's face gently. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked, kissing Paul temple.

The raven haired boy shook his head, "It felt amazing, thanks for being patient with me." He sighed, laying his head on John's chest, listening to his heartbeat with a small smile.


	4. 4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is uhhhhhh BAD

"Fucking tosser." John growled as he entered his room, unbuckling his belt before shoving his pants down, collapsing onto the bed with a huff. 

John couldn't beileve that Paul had the audacity to do something like that to him. After all John had done for him, how many times John had dropped what he was doing just to fuck Paul and his pretty arse. 

John scoffed as he recalled the day. Paul walking into the studio with a goddamn lollipop trapped between his plush lips, sucking on it in the most sinful way, and to make matters worse, the whole time he stared at John with bedroom eyes, half lidded and full of sin. 

John was hard within seconds.

This happened throughout the day, leaving John frustrated and horny at the most inconvenient of times. He tried to get Paul to come to the bathroom with him multiple times too, but the man insisted that they concentrate on the album, shrugging him off with a knowing smirk. 

John wrapped his hand around his aching dick with a growl, giving himself a squeeze as he thought of Paul and his sinful mouth, imagining it was Paul's mouth on his cock instead of his hand, sucking and licking as if it was a lollipop.

He let out a low groan, his head falling back on the pillow as he continued to pump himself with strong, satisfying movements, his other hand coming around to gently squeeze his balls, rolling them in his hand. 

"God, Paulie, feels so good-" he breathed, his thin lips parting, his hand beginning to move faster, chasing after his orgasm. He rubbed his slit with his thumb, spreading precum down the shaft, making an embarrassing noise as he did so. 

In his horny and distracted state, John didn't notice the figure waiting at the door, a lollipop placed between their lips which were turned up into a smug smirk, watching in delight.

"Paulie, please, c'mon baby!" He gasped, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut, finally cumming all over his hand, chest and stomach. John panted heavily, slowly opening his eyes just to see none other than Paul stood at the doorway. 

It took John a moment to realise who it was, in his dazed state, but when he did he gasped, sitting up quickly, "Paul! What are you doing here!? You...you bastard! " 

Paul laughed, slowly walking over to John, perching on the edge of the bed, "Looks like you missed me, hm?" He grinned, running his eyes over John's body, licking his lips as they landed on John's dick. 

John watched him with wide eyes, his eyes stuck on that damn fucking lollipop in Paul's mouth, the reason all of this had started in the first place.

As soon as Paul gave him that look that said "i'm going to suck the soul out of you', John knew it was going to be a long night, not that he was complaining.


	5. 5. Blowjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy heck, thank you all for the support! I really really appreciate it! It makes me want to write more and more. Its surreal to know that people actually want to read my shitty smuts, like really surreal. Once again thank you!! I love you all <3

"Shut up, John!" Paul hissed quietly, crawling down John's body, his breath ghosting his erection. 

The boys had been in Hamburg for three weeks now, and boy had it opened their eyes to some amazing things. John had never seen so much colour in his life before, so much music, so much energy. So much sex.

It was like heaven, everything was better in Hamburg, there was always something going on, whether that be a fight, a film or a stripper, dancing on the stage, showing off her tits for all to see. John thought it was spectacular.

Yet here he was, his dick shoved into his best mates mouth, who was eagerly sucking and gagging on it. It was an extremely risky thing to do, especially when Stuart was bunking on top, fast asleep, oblivious to what was going on below him. John couldn't imagine anything worse than having Stuart find out about him and Paul, afraid that Stuart's would call him a queer, or a poofter, or a fairy and leave the band, leave John.

Paul on the other hand couldn't imagine anything better. The thought of stuck up Stu waking up, looking over the railing to see Paul pleasuring John, making John moan his name, desperate for Paul's mouth, made him smirk, a certain smug feeling blooming in his chest. This was one thing that he could do that Stuart couldn't, he knew how to make John /beg/ for him. Make John drop to his knees in front of Paul. He knew exactly what John wanted and how to give it to him. Stuart didn't.

Paul groaned as John's cock hit the back of his throat, gagging around it, though not pulling off. He swallowed around John, earning a loud moan, which he hoped nobody had heard. He lapped up John's dick, enjoying the heaviness on his tongue, the bitter taste of precum acting as a reward almost. "C-C'mon, doll...Yeah, that's it." John mumbled, loud enough so only Paul could hear, "Such a good boy." He panted, feeling his orgasm near.

He gave Paul's hair a rough tug, a warning that John was about to cum and that Paul should probably pull off unless he wanted a mouth full of jizz. Paul didn't. He just kept on working, kept on pushing John to the edge, kept on sucking roughly, looking up at John through his long, thick eyelashes, his eyes filled with intent.

Paul let out a low hum around John, making the man bite down on his fist, coming into Paul's gaping mouth, small whimpers and whines escaping his lips, though they were muffled by his fist. 

The younger man pulled off with a smirk, swallowing down all the white liquid in his mouth, licking his lips after, his own hand moving down to palm himself through his pants, a quiet, wanton moan making John's dick twitch. "God, look at you, Princess.." he growled, pulling him down into a rough kiss.


	6. 6. Clothed getting off

"Paul! Paul-please!" John cried out as a thigh was pressed up between his legs, making him spread his legs. He had pushed Paul too far, over some stupid A side B side crap. It wasn't important, but the next thing that John knew he was pushed up against the wall, a mouth attached to his neck and a hand on his hip, pinning him against the wall behind him.

"Shut the fuck up, John." Paul barked, rolling his hips into John's. Paul wasn't as angry as before, he had calmed down, now all he really wanted was to get him and John off, lust mainly powering him. John let out a sound that was close to a purr, gnawing down on his bottom lip, a hand sneaking into Paul's raven moptop, pulling on a tuft of hair. 

Paul allowed John to grind down on his thigh, finding the sight to be incredibly arousing. Imagine this: John Lennon pinned against a wall, a thigh pressed up against his clothed dick, bite marks and hickeys covering his neck and a dark blush over his face, moaning out in desperation as he grinded down on his best mate's thigh. Paul was eternally grateful that he had a front row seat to witness this. 

"Fuckin' pathetic you are, aye?" Paul chuckled, his voice low and scratchy. "Grindin' down on my thigh like a bird, what'd the press say if they saw this?" He whispered into his ear, tugging on the lobe before rolling his hips into John's again, letting out a breathy moan. 

"Fffuckin' christ, Paul..." John's eyes rolled to the back of his head at the sinful words, "M'gonna cum in my feckin-hhh-pants!" John let out a particularly high pitched moan when Paul reached a hand into his pants, taking his dick into his hand and squeezing, jerking him off violently, not giving any warnings.

"A-Ahh, fuck!!" John arched his back, his hands gripping onto anything that they could. The wall, Paul's clothes, his hair, anything that could possibly ground him. Paul watched in wonder, his eyes wide and curious, wanting to everything that made John act like this, everything that made him moan and whine, made his toes curl in his boots and his back arch. 

John sobbed in pleasure, his eyes squeezing shit as he shivered, trying to hold back on his orgasm, trying to make this last longer, never wanting it to end, but of course, all good things have to end eventually.

John cried out Paul's name loudly, pulling the younger man close against him, cumming in his pants and on Paul's hand. He felt his knees become weak, buckling under him, though luckily enough for John, Paul held him up, taking his hand out of John's pants and wrapping it around his waist instead. "You alright?" He chuckled, smiling when John rested his forehead against his shoulder.

"M'more than alright, m'fuckin' great." John replied with a big grin, feeling blissfully content. "Might have to piss you off more often if that's the outcome." He laughed, placing a kiss on Paul's neck. 

Paul laughed, "Or you could just, y'know, ask." He then looked down. He still hadn't cum yet, and he was achingly hard. "D'ya mind helping a friend out, hm?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

John frowned in confusion before he realised what Paul was on about, his lips turning up into a smirk, "Oh, it'd be absolute pleasure to help you out, Paulie my dear." He winked, putting on a stupidly posh voice, before sinking to his knees.


	7. 7. Half dressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shit, i rushed this one and so its terrible, my apologies

The couple stumbled dumbly into Paul's room, knocking into a few things as they kissed eachother messily, teeth knocking into eachother, tongues dancing together as they desperately tried to find the bed. 

Eventually they did, John pushing Paul down onto it, fumbling around with his belt, trying to unbuckle it in his drunk state. The band had gone out to a pub to celebrate the release of their second album. John and Paul had gotten absolutely shit faced and walked down the streets singing along to songs with no name, arm in arm.

Once John had managed to push his pants halfway down his thighs he turned to Paul, (who had done the same) and kissed him again. His hips grinded into Paul's, making them both moan and gasp, their cocks knocking together.

Paul lifted his hand up to grab both of their erections, beginning to jerk them both off simultaneously, his hand pumping fast, chasing his orgasm. 

John let out a string of curses, his body shuddering as he came, not being able to stop himself. This caused Paul to also cum, the sight of John pushing him over the edge. 

They collapsed next to each other, chests heaving and eyes closing, sleep taking over their tired bodies almost immediately.


	8. 8. Skype Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM REALLY PROUD OF THIS ONE I THINK ITS KINDA OKAY

The leather of Paul's parent's sofa squeaked as he sat down on it, flicking through the channels on the TV until he found an interesting show to watch, a cooking show. Paul tilted his head as he watched the chef make mash potatoes. Paul was disgusted to watch it, it was quite blasphemous to watch actually, Paul being a mashed potato connoisseur, he hated seeing them being made anyway other than his way. 

He was quickly interrupted from his spiteful thoughs by the Skype ringtone going off on his laptop. He frowned and raised his eyebrow, reaching over to accept the call, moving the laptop so it was on the coffee table, facing him.

He smiled when he saw his boyfriend sat there, a big smile on his face. "Hello, love." He greeted, giving Paul a small wave. 

Paul had gone to visit his parents in Liverpool for a week, having not seen them in a long time. John and Paul lived in London now, and travelling could be an inconvenience, but Paul always made sure to visit Mary and Jim at least once (maybe more) every 4 months or so.

Paul lifted his legs onto the sofa, grabbing his cup of tea from the table, "Hi, John. Missing me?" He chuckled, taking a sip of the hot liquid. He took in John's appearance, he was sporting a blush that seemed to go all the way down his body, though Paul couldn't see past his neck as he was wearing a white shirt. He looked incredibly flustered and was figetting a lot.

"Aye, been missing you so much, Paulie." He chuckled, letting out a breath. "Missin' you and that pretty little arse of yours." He groaned, his voice going low, sounding like a growl almost. 

This caught Paul off guard, his movements halting. "Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, watching John through the screen curiously. Then he noticed how John's arm was moving, leading downwards, and despite Paul not being able to see where, he knew it was on his cock, guessing from the noises John made ever few moments.

"Are you...are you touching yourself?" He frowned, tilting his head to the side. John grunted in response, nodding his head. "What are you thinking about?" Paul responded hesitantly, placing his mug on the table, repositioning himself so now his feet were on the floor instead of on the sofa.

"You. Thinkin' about you bouncing on my dick," he growled, his head tilting back slightly, "You crying out an' beggin' me for more, in that sweet voice o' yours.." John moaned, squeezing his cock.

Paul slid his hand into his pants, moaning quietly at the words his lover said, "God...I wish you were here-" he breathed, loud enough for the laptop to pick up, "I wish you were here fucking me into this damn sofa." He whined, beginning to stroke himself, letting out a quiet moan. 

"Oh aye?" John moaned, "Bet you want my dick buried deep in your tight ass, want me to fuck you so hard you can't walk for a week." He grunted, his hand pumping himself quickly, opening his eyes to look at Paul, his eyes glued on the man's face.

Paul's breath hitched, quickly pushing his pants down his legs, he rested one of his legs on the table in front of him, giving John a good view of his leaking cock, his head tilted back as he wrapped his fist around his dick again, beginning to jerk himself off again, bringing his other hand down to fondle his balls, a long moan leaving his parted lips, "Hmm, yeah-want you to fuck me so bad, Johnny." He breathed, sobbing in pleasure. 

John's eyes widened at this new view, groaning quietly as he watched Paul touch himself, heard his moans escape that beautiful mouth of his. "Cor, macca, look at you, you sinful boy. Playin' with yerself right in front of me." John growled, his hand moving faster on his dick, chasing his orgasm. "Such a whore, got no shame, do you?" He bit his lip and moaned, feeling that familiar knot in his stomach.

Paul nodded, his ass lifting off the sofa, hips bucking up into his fist. "Yes! I'm such a whore, fuck!!" He babbled, lost in a pleasure induced daze, his eyes squeezing tightly shut, "Fuck John, please-I want you so bad, yer driving me fuckin' mad-" he sobbed, pleasure coursing through his body. 

"God, the minute I see you m'gonna fuck your brains out, Paul." John promised, feeling his orgasm approach. A few more pumps and he'd be done for. "Cum for me, doll, wanna see you cum." He groaned.

Paul tugged on his dick, crying out John's name as his body tensed up, thick ropes of cum shooting from his dick, landing on his thighs, and luckily not his parent's sofa.

John watched in awe before also cumming, biting his lips and squeezing his eyes shut tightly, "Fuck!" He gasped, ruining his jeans.

Paul sat there dazed for a moment, slowly reaching down to pull up his pants, looking at John with half lidded eyes, "You better go through with what you said, about fucking my brians out the minute you see me." Paul said, completely serious.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything else, my love."


	9. 9. Against a wall

Paul strutted down the corridor of Abbey Road Studios, a jump in his stride, his head turned up in a confident walk back to the recording room. They were in the middle of recording their third album 'A Hard Day's Night', which they also planned to make into a film, though Paul wasn't sure how good it would turn out, none of them being actual actors. John reckoned it would be easy enough, reading lines from a script, but then again John had a lot of practice acting, pretending to be a big strong lad from Liverpool who never backed down from any sort of fight. 

That thought made Paul frown, the fact that the man he loved so much had managed to build a 10 foot tall barrier around himself, never letting anyone see the scared boy behind it. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by hands on his waist, pushing him up against the wall before moving to grab Paul's hands, pining them up above him. 

A body pressed against his back and Paul gasped, fear running through him, "G-Get off!" He panicked, trying to push back off the attacker. In response he got a quiet chuckle and breath on his ear, "Calm down, princess, s'only me." Paul visibly relaxed at the sound of John's voice against his ear, a shiver shaking through him. He made a small sound when he felt something hard pressing against his hip, a hint as to what John's intentions were.

"Got so hard thinking about you," he growled, one of his hands sliding down Paul's body, settling itself on Paul's ripe ass, giving it a squeeze, "Thought about you bouncing on my dick, crying out as i filled you up, treatin' you as if you were my own personal slut." He licked along the shell of Paul's ear, tugging on the lobe with his teeth. 

This sort of thing had happened a few times, sneaking off in a public place for a quick shag, but something about John's voice told him that he didn't want just a 'quick shag', he wanted more. 

"John!" Paul gasped, turning his face to look back at the horny bloke behind him, "W-We can't do that here...we should be recording the album, the others are waiting for us." He pointed out, much to the disappointment of his half-hard dick. Though something about the thought aroused Paul. The thought of John pinning him against the wall, fucking into him until Paul couldn't form words, only to have Ringo or George walk in on them, originally having the intent to bring them back to the recording studio to finish the album, but finding something much, much different. 

John shrugged, unbuttoning the first three buttons on Paul's shirt so that he could kiss his collar, sucking a dark hickey into it. "C'mon, princess...We'll be quick, they won't even notice we were gone." He pushed, his hands groping Paul's thighs, ass, hips, anywhere his hands could reach really. 

As much as Paul wanted to decline (which wasn't that much, Paul would let John take him anywhere and at any time,) he nodded, biting his lip and letting out a shaky breath, "Okay, yeah-" he breathed, pulling John into a passionate kiss, his hands reaching down to unbuckle his pants, pushing them down eagerly. 

John reached into Paul's pocket and brought out a small packet of lube. "Do you need to be stretched?" John asked through his lust filled haze. He didn't think he would have enough to stretch Paul and to use on his dick, though if worst came to worse they could just give eachother blowjobs and have done with it. 

"John, you fucked me like, an hour ago, just take it slow, yeah?" Paul breathed, pushing his own jeans down. He watched as John spread the substance on his cock, before allowing himself to be lifted by his lover, automatically wrapping his legs around John's waist. 

John lined himself up with the younger man's entrance, slowly pushing into him, earning a long and guttural groan from Paul, who's head was tilted back, getting used to the feeling of John inside him, "You alright, love?" John asked, leaning up to place a kiss on his throat.

"Yeah, m'fine, start moving." Paul groaned, shifting when John began pulling out just to thrust back in. Soon enough the duo were moaning in unison, despite being in public. Their breaths mingling together as they exchanged kisses and bites, trying to keep as quiet as they possibly could, though they weren't trying very hard.

Paul was the first to cum, throwing his head back as a shout escaped his perfect lips, cum shooting from his dick. John followed quickly after, hiding his face in Paul's neck, biting down on the white skin to keep himself from shouting just as loud as Paul had. 

John let Paul down gently, giving him a few more kisses before tucking his dick back into his boxers, reaching down to lift his pants back up. Paul did the same, a satisfied smile on his face, "Well, that was nice, but now we've got an album to record!" He chirped, walking back into the recording studio with that same confident stride, though this time he had a lovesick Lennon trailing after him, his gaze stuck on a particularly angry bruise on Paul's neck.


	10. 10. Doggy style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who back babe

Paul winced and shuddered as he was forced down onto his hands and knees, a hard cock entering his body once again. 

This was the second time they'd fuck today, Paul had already came twice and he was already fully prepared to do it again, as long as John was willing to give him another bone shattering, teeth chattering, mind blowing orgasm. 

Paul had slept with many a woman and man, but nobody had ever been able to give him as intense an orgasm as John had, perhaps it was the connection the two had, or maybe it was just the fact that John was amazing in bed, but whatever it was always made Paul come back for more. Each and every time.

Paul met out a pitiful whine when John's naked chest pressed against his back, there was something so possessive about that action, something that hissed, 'You're mine'. It made Paul's eyes roll back into his head and his back arch as a desperate moan ripped from his throat, "J-John, faster, please, harder-!" He cried out, pushing his ass back on John's merciless thrusts.

"Yeah, you like that, princess? Like me fucking into you like the slut you are?" The older man growled into his ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and tugging, a move that Paul would never have thought would be arousing to him, though everything that John did seemed to turn him on.

Paul knew that once this was over John would leave. He never stayed. Never stayed to clean Paul up or to tell him he did a good job, he just grabbed his things and left. Paul wondered if it was because he was scared, scared of the fact he had just had sex with a man. Perhaps he feared that if he stayed any longer than needed he would have to face the doe eyed boy who he had just fucked. Maybe John was just confused.

They shared grunts and moans and groans until they both finished. A heap of sweat and panting on Paul's white bedsheets. John collected his things without a word, leaving with no words. Not even a goodbye. 

They wouldn't talk about this at practice the next day.


	11. 11. Dom/Sub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :P

Paul's mouth hung open as he was fucked into the kitchen counter, his eyes half lidded and hazy, tears beginning to fill them as John thrusted roughly into him, his hands holding his hips with a bruising grip, his nails digging into the soft, milky flesh of his lover. 

"Such a good, slut for me, Paulie." He growled, pressing his chest against Paul's back in an animalistic manner, nipping at the lobe of his ear. "Always take me so well, always let me do whatever I want with you, don't you, doll?" He purred.

It took Paul a minute to form his words, they came out as moans and whimpers, "N-ngghh, ye-yeah, Joh-Sir!" Paul quickly cut himself off from saying John's name, not wanting to be punished for slipping up. "Love b-being used-fuck-by y-you! Love it s-so much!" He cried as John reached a hand around to pump Paul's cock, gripping it tightly. 

"Been such a good boy through this, but I want you to beg me to let you cum." He smirked, slowing his hand down, giving him less of the friction he oh so desperately needed. 

Paul sobbed at this, pleasure crashing down on him intensely. They had been at it for a while now, John teasing Paul until Paul nearly broke down in front of him. John liked to push Paul to his limits, sometimes even further. He liked it almost as much as Paul liked going through it. "Please, sir! Please let me cum, oh God i need it so bad-please! I-I'll do anything, please!" He begged, his hands gripping the counter tightly, his back pressing up against John's chest, eyes squeezing shut.

John hummed in approval, speeding up his hand, jerking him off violently, "Go on then, cum for me, princess, dirty up my hand. Show me how much you enjoyed this." He licked the side of Paul's neck, biting down on the skin.

All Paul could see was white when he came, so lost in all the pleasure he hadn't felt John cum inside him. He knew he had screamed or shouted from how much his throat hurt after, it ached from how loud they had been. 

John smiled as he got off Paul, holding him against his chest, rubbing his back gently. "You alright, love?" He asked, kissing Paul's cheek sweetly, moving around him to grab a paper towel, cleaning the cum off of his hand and Paul, before leading him over to their couch.

"M'perfect." Paul sighed happily, allowing himself to be lead to the couch, sitting down and humming happily when John sat next to him, pulling a blanket over them both. Paul instantly melted into John's side, resting his head on John's shoulder.


	12. LIL NOTE

hellooooo!!

i truly do wish that i could write more things but i just dont have the motivation nor ideas to do so, but i am thinking of setting up a tumblr for writing requests to help me get some more like practice in writing, would anyone give me any requests if i did so? please comment and tell me, itd mean a lot 👉👈🥺


	13. ANOTHER NOTE! I HAVE A TUMBLR!

okay so i have made the tumblr so that you guys can all leave requests and things, but please be patient as i struggle to find motivation sometimes so if i dont wrote yer request straight away i apologise <3

https://porkl1fe.tumblr.com/post/619115394978971648/what-i-will-write-smut-fluff-angst-i-will-write


	14. 12: Fingering

It was all hands on bodies, rushed kisses and sloppy movements as Paul's body was shoved into a bathroom stall, almost immediately getting covered by another, just as eager body, hands tugging and pulling harshly at his belt buckle, trying desperately to pull them down so he could unlock the keep in which Paul's treasures were kept. Another pair of hands accompanied John's helping him to pull his pants down, shoving them down along with his underwear, pulling John further against him.

The two men should most definitely not be doing this right now, they were meant to be in an interview in just under fifteen minutes, and yet there they were, in a grotty public bathroom cubicle, both of their pants down around their ankles, and John's lubed up fingers poking and prodding against Paul's entrance, breaching the tight muscle of his ass, his fingernail catching the skin gently making Paul whine and whimper. "I swear Lennon if you don't get on with it I'll batter you!" John chuckled at this, raising an eyebrow before sliding his first finger in, "Is that a promise, or a threat, princess?" he muttered into Paul's ear, making the man shiver and whine from the pet name he stuck on the end of his already impossibly arousing sentence.

After a moment of Paul getting used to the feeling of one digit in him, he gave John a nod, signalling for him to continue, which John gladly obliged to, pulling his finger out and pushing back in along side digit numero deux, which made Paul's back arch and his mouth hang open, his hands scrambling up to grab onto John's biceps, his fingers squeezing the fabric tightly. His mouth fell open as tiny gasping noises left his lips, "Oh, oh, oh, ohh god yeah..." He panted, squirming and pressing down onto his fingers, desperately wanting more from the man, in fact he wanted as much as John was willing to give him.  
John added a third finger, gasping when he felt fingers pulling his pants down, and a hand in his underwear, grabbing at his cock, stroking at it, making the elder man moan and curl his fingers up into Paul’s body, resulting in a long and loud moan to leave his plump and wet lips when John’s fingers hit the small bundle of nerves buried deep inside his lover. 

Just as their fit of passion was coming close to it’s climax, a loud knock came from the main bathroom door, “OI! I dunno what you lads are up to in there, and to be quite honest I don’t wanna know, but the interview is about t’start, so hurry up.” A thick scouse accent called which Paul recognised as George, making John groan and rest his head on Paul’s shoulder in defeat. “S’okay, we can continue after.” Paul chuckled, patting the back of the older man’s head in sympathy.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this one is so short, the upcoming ones will be much longer, I PROMISE!


End file.
